Description: The daily administration of the CAU RCMI program is carried out by the PD. These administrative duties entail implementing the policies of the program as dictated by the PI after consultation and guidance from the EAC and IAC. The PD is assisted in her duties by a Program Manager. The Program Manager establishes accounts for all RCMI-supported scientists, handles correspondence with the advisory committee members, communicates with the appropriate personnel in the Office for Research and Sponsored Programs, the Office of Grants and Contracts, Accounts Payable and Purchasing. The PD is also assisted by an administrative secretary. The secretary handles all routine correspondence for the program, schedules all RCMI-sponsored seminar speakers and makes their travel arrangements, orders all office supplies and ensures that office equipment is functional at all times. The secretary also assists the Program Manager whenever necessary. This administrative structure has worked well for the RCMI Program in the past and it is proposed that this arrangement be continued for the next funding cycle.